The Sky flame in Fiore
by YuNarukami
Summary: Tsuna has accomplished so much in his training as a n he survive the challenges that face him in a new land. Join Tsuna as he ventures into a world of magic, adventure, and romance. NOT YAOI. Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime's this is a non-canon in the official anime/manga. First couple of chapters will be short, the chapters will get longer as I progress.
1. Chapter 1

Setting; Namimori, Japan. Fairy tail World(Fiore)-Primary Setting

Disclaimer: I will be using attacks and naming some of them in reference to the Persona series. Don't worry about the attacks that are canonized as I will be using their canon names. Slight references to other Anime's and Vidjya games.

Characters: Sawada Tsunayoshi(Tsuna), Hayoto Gokudera, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Kyouya Hibari, Rokudo Mukuro, Chrome(Nagi) Dokuro.

FT Cast: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfillia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlett, Master Makarov, Any other guildies I can Remember

Chapter 1(As read by Morgan Freeman)

It was a peaceful morning in Namimori as the sun began to rise above the horizon. The peace is slightly disturbed with a certain silver haired young man crying "EXTREME!" as he did his morning usual morning workout routine.

Elsewhere, an alarm clock goes off in another silver haired young man's apartment. "Is it that time already?" Questioned the Young teenager. "Alright I have to leave now in order to walk the juudaime to school, I just hope Baseball-freak and turf-top don't get there first, because as the Juudaime's right hand man I can't lose my position to them."

Tsuna's Room:

"Oi Dame-Tsuna wake up" Called The Hitman Tutor.

"Alright then 5,4,3,2,1"

At that point Leon(Reborn's Chameleon) had turned into a 1-ton hammer and as soon as that happened Reborn smacked the sleeping Brunette's face with it, causing Tsuna to wake up in a panic, not to mention a throbbing pain on his head.

"Ite, Oi Reborn you didn't have to hit me" cried Tsuna in pain.

"Baka, it is your own fault for not hearing me in the first place" Smirked Reborn with a slight sadistic grin.

Either way the Brunette knew there was just no point in arguing with him as it had become a daily routine with them.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was candidate to be Vongola's 10th generation boss. Although he lacked the characteristics of a good mafia boss, he was the embodiment of Vongola's original will "To Protect the people and those closest to you" In that regard Tsuna did everything for the people he cared about. From all the trials he completed: Defeating Mukuro, Fighting for the Vongola Rings, Saving the world 10 years in the future, Finding out the truth about Giotto and Cozart, To eventually breaking the arcbaleno's curse, before he even turned 16 mind you. Even so he knew without Reborn and all his friends and Mafia family he would not be the person he was now. Though he was still Dame-Tsuna

With his Sixteenth birthday a six weeks away he was excited, thinking about what he was going to get from his friends and family. I mean it was not often he turned sixteen.

Tsuna rushed downstairs to find Mama Sawada cooking breakfast as usual, Lambo yelling and being stingy with the food(As usual) I-pin scolding Lambo on his selfishness, Fuuta reading the Newspaper and Bianchi staring out the window fantasizing about her and Reborn's wedding.

"Ohaio Tsuna-nii" greeted Fuuta.

"Ohaio Fuuta" Tsuna replied quite sleepily(Still in shock from Reborn's usual wake up antics)

Bianchi noticing Tsuna greeted him with a nod and went back to daydreaming about Reborn*Sorry Kids too young for you to know*

"Ohaio Tsu-kun you're up early" Mama greeted with her usual smile

Tsuna greeted his mother in return and sat on the table listening to Lambo and I-pin argue about childish trvial things. A few minutes later breakfast was served(Reborn Stealing Tsuna's food as usual).

After breakfast Tsuna put on his shoes and headed out the door. Upon opening the door he spotted Gokudera and Yamamoto seemingly waiting for him to come out.

"Yo Tsuna' greeted Yamamoto

"Baseball-freak as the juudaime's right hand man I should be the one to greet him first" growled Gokudera

_~Gokudera is still on about being my right hand man after all this time" thought Tsuna. _

The two of them continued to argue all the way to school, _well Gokudera argued while Yamamoto laughed._

_The three of them arrived just as the bell rang, and quickly ran into class in order to avoid a certain raven haired prefect._

The day was an eventful one .

It began with Tsuna getting called up to the board and answering a math problem incorrectly. At the expense of his embarrassment the teacher made an example out of Tsuna and assigned him extra homework. Afterwards, he fell off the rope he had to climb for gym, effectively spraining his ankle. Things seemed to be normal as usual until around lunch time.

Lunch time was Tsuna's favorite time of the day as he can talk to his friends and have fun. He was sitting on the roof with Gokudera and Yamamoto*Gokudera had insisted he let him carry Tsuna up the stairs* laughing and having a wonderful time and eating his home cooked bento. Out of the corner of his eye he spots a suspicious hooded man standing on the roof.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. I have come for you. You are Coming with me" He bellowed

"Teme, you aren't taking the Juudaime anywhere" Barked Gokudera

"Tsuna isn't going anywhere" replied Yamamoto

Suddenly the two guardians glowed like fire, and had their Vongola gear equipped. Gokudera with his Buckle of the Storm:Version X, With Yamamoto's Rain Necklace Version X equipped likewise.

Hooded Man's PoV

Gokudera started the assault with his bombs providing a diversion"Rocket Bomb:Version X". Try as he may the bomb stopped less than 3 inches from the hooded man before it fell and hit the ground with a low thud. Gokudera stared in disbelief as his precious bombs were stopped by seemingly nothing. He growled as he immediately came up with another plan. Meanwhile, in the fray of it all Yamamoto had both of his box animals out trying to come up with a way to safely incapacitate the would be kidnapper without killing him of course(1). "Shigure soen Ryu 5th stance: Samidare" Yamamoto slashes diagonally but in midway he drops the sword, switching hands, before finishing the attack. The Hooded Figure barely blocked the sword as he was in shock that his wind barrier had been compromised so easily. He surveyed the battle field as he remembered Decimo. He turned around and stared at the Mafio boss with shocked eyes, in his hands were the X-gloves and the Dying will pills. He dreaded himself having to fight a fully powered Vongola. It all happened in a Split second.

Tsuna's POV

Tsuna reached into his pocket and found his pills and x-gloves.

The hooded figure was aware of the imminent danger that the Decimo posed, aware of the fact that at any second Decimo's hyper mode could be activated at any second. He had to think of a plan to get rid of those pills and at the same time disable his guardians albeit temporarily.

"Magarudyne" He Bellowed

A powerful blast of wind ripped through the roof effectively knocking The three Mafiosos into the fence effectively knocking the wind out of them. Paralyzed temporarily he then proceeds to take off his hood. He is wearing a mask(Kinda like those Anbu mask's from Naruto)

"I apologize for the sudden appearance but time is of the essence" He spoke urgently.

"Bastard, how dare you attempt to kidnap the juudiame" yelled Gokudera

"I wasn't trying to kidnap him, I was merely trying to get his attention, it seems I attracted yours as well, no matter the more that can help the better"

Tsuna decided it was best to hear him out

"This may come as a shock to you, but your world is in danger, nay the entire Multiverse is in danger, I am in the process of gathering the strongest fighters and their allies to help fight the ultimate danger in the universe" he sullenly said.

Tsuna too shocked to speak…

_~He's lying! There is no way_

"Unfortunately he's right" Came a small voice

Tsuna turned his head to find Reborn standing right beside him.

"Reborn! When/How did you get here!? Also, stop reading my mind" Shrieked Tsuna.

"Ciassou Baka-Tsuna, it is up to you and your guardians to bring peace to the Multiverse "Reborn simply replied._~Who is this strange man? What does Reborn know about him that the others don't? Why am I asking you these questions? Tune in next time Ending theme: Never More-Persona 4: watch?v=6pAb68IUR3E_

This officially ends the first Chapter

Also my first attempt at a fan-fiction of this size. Without spoiling anything I wanted to see how this went and my plans for this story, as of right now I plan on doing an "Avenger Initiative" Type thing with this story. However, i plan on bringing more to the table in other stories. There will be other crossovers like this though I will focus on finishing this story first. Ultimately, every story I write will tie in to the other.


	2. Chapter 2:The Sky and The Dragon

"Good it's settled" said the hooded man.

"Ehh? We haven't even accepted it yet!? By the way, what is your name?" Asked Tsuna

"Call me Izanagi for now" he replied.

Izanagi then proceeded to pull out a pocket watch checking the time. He then turns a few knobs and pulls on the string attached to the outside of the pocket watch. Pointing the watch at them he begins the long process of explaining what he was about to do

"Ok, first thing is first, I will be transporting you to another world. I cannot give you any information on it other than the fact that each world that you go to has a different set of rules. Also Decimo is required to go to every world I send him from here on out, but he can only be accompanied by two guardians at a time"

At this the three friends began to protest this however a couple of swift kicks to the shins from Reborn shut them up.

" The watch has limited power and I cannot risk losing you in an other dimension. I will give you a basic set of rules:

Rule 1: Do not tell anyone you are from a parallel dimension

Rule 2: Befriend as many people as you can, until you know you can trust them with your life you may break rule number 1.

"And that is it any questions? Good, we are out of time. Reborn-san get them ready please."

"Oi, the fate of the world is in your hands Dame-Tsuna, do not let us down" stated Reborn.

At that point the watch rang like an alarm clock, followed by a flash of light and a loud bang.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto felt sick and fainted.

"Goodluck in Fiore" Smiled the Hooded Man

Tsuna was falling… only darkness surrounded him. He was barely conscious and he knew if he didn't do anything about it he was going to die. Instead of panicking he finally accepted that maybe he wasn't meant to be everything he had hoped. He felt a similar sensation when he went to the future, however even then he had been conscious and fully aware the entire time. Here he seemed to be fading into nothingness, he was snapped out of his thoughts as he hit the ground, he was also aware of the massive amount of heat around him. He tried to get up but slipped away into unconsciousness.

Nearby a young man with pink hair ran towards the crater that Tsuna had created and proceeded to pick up the unconscious youth fireman style(1). He then headed towards the direction of his home and guild.

Tsuna woke up with a start. He was in a bed somewhere unfamiliar, his head was wrapped in bandages, as were his arms and legs. He tried to move but his arms hurt too much, from what he can tell he hit his head and was badly burned. Something wasn't right however as he recalled what had happened before he got there. He looked over immediately for any sign of his friends, but Gokudera and Yamamoto were nowhere in sight. Worried he began to try and stand only to succeed in getting tangled in the covers and falling flat on his face. ~_Poor Dame-Tsuna :(_

Immediately a young woman with whiteish/Silver hair came in when she heard the noise he made. She greeted him with a warm smile to which he blushed slightly.

"You took a nasty fall near a volcano and hit your head on a magma rock, you are lucky Natsu-kun was on a mission otherwise you might have not been rescued" she said seriously.

"HIEEE" Shrieked Tsuna

"You also sustained heavy burns and a concussion to the head, but other than that you are alive and you won't scar too bad" She smiled again, to which he had to look away.

"A-Ano, w-where a-am I?" Stuttered the poor brunette

"Let's see, Earthland. Fiore and in one of the most powerful guilds here" She replied

Earthland!? Guilds? This was all too much for the teen, on top of that he remembered his friends.

"Are my friends here?

"Nope, Natsu found you by yourself when he rescued you and there was no evidence that someone else fell into the volcano" She replied.

"By the way young man what is your name?" She asked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi b-but you can just call me Tsuna" He replied.

"My name is Mirajane Strauss, but just call me Mira for short" She smiled.

"Here in Fairy Tail we treat people like family and are on a first name basis with each other." She smiled again.

Tsuna returned her smile with one of his own, but slowly stopped with a confused look on his face.

"Fairy Tail?"

He then heard a crash outside, and Mirajane apologized as she had to go and break up the noise.

Tsuna managed to stand up and began walking out of the door, to his surprise he saw a large dining hall with a lot of people of all shapes, sizes, races. Etc…

"Oi, he's awake " Screamed a Pink haired boy

This pink haired boy was wearing a one sleeved buttoned shirt with white shorts, a white scarf, and sandles, he had a golden belt holding it all together.

"Hey I thought you were a goner but I guess I was wrong" he grinned.

"Ano, w-who are y-you?" Stuttered Tsuna.

"Natsu Dragneel, and yours?" He Grinned again.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, call me Tsuna for short" He replied.

Tsuna then proceeded to thank Natsu for rescuing him from the volcano, just then a young blond lady approaches the two. Wearing her usual blue outfit she proceeds to strike up a conversation with the brown haired kid.

"Hello, are you ok?' She asked with obvious concern in her voice.

"Hai, how long was I out for?" he asked dreading the thought.

"4 days' She replied

"Ehh!?"he shrieked.

"You were barely alive when I found you- Oh by the way" he walks off and returns slowly with a backpack and other stuff.I also found this next to you" Said Natsu.

Tsuna grabbed the backpack and opened it. Inside was a letter addressed to him, as well as his x-gloves and his dying will pills, along with a few clothing items and a picture of his family and friends. Without taking his eyes off of the picture…

"I have to find my friends, they traveled with me and now they are missing" He began to Panic.

The blonde girl put her hands on his shoulders gently, effectively calming the panicking brunette, albeit slightly.

"In your condition you would not last a day out there, you can barely stand right now." Said the Blonde Girl.

"Lucy is right, you wouldn't last very long in your condition." agreed Natsu.

"Also, even in the best of conditions you seem to be pretty weak" Stated Natsu Bluntly.

"Hey Natsu, you don't have to be so mean" Protested Lucy.

Tsuna sweat dropped as he realized that Natsu was right, even in the best condition he knew very little about this world. Apart from that he was still Dame-Tsuna, he also couldn't risk using his dying will for now.

"Oh yeah, My name is Lucy Heartfilia what is yours?"

"S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi, but call me Tsuna" He stammered

He really didn't know why he was stuttering or why his face was going hot. At that moment the Toil of being transported into another dimension, the fact that he had to befriend all new people, and the volcano finally caught up to Tsuna. At the peak of that exhaustion he fainted on the spot, the last thing he remembered was being carried back to his bed.. ~_Author anime sweatdrops" Seriously, the characters take on a life of their own~Disclaimer: There are going to be non canon parings, but I am poop at romance. So for now enjoy some angst between a few characters as I get in touch with my feminine side…SOCIAL LINK GO!_


End file.
